Taking Advantage
by Aznfyre
Summary: Rei only has 2 days left to be with Kai before they leave. Rei finds Kai with Tala and Bryan. Tala, seeing Rei in a daze, takes advantage of the situation. Creating a new couple KaiRei. ch2 up Bar confessionTalaBryan...
1. Hospital Confession

Taking Advantage…

Chapter 1 

This is another random story I made up in my mind… After this… I will start finishing off my old fics… 

~*~*~

This is set while Rei was in the hospital after he battled Bryan from the Demolition Boys.

~*~*~

"Mariah, we have to go home now. Our plane is waiting for us." Lee walked into Rei's recovery room. " We bought a card. Sign it and leave it on Rei's side counter. All of us signed it except for you. Here." Lee handed the card to Mariah.

The card was black and the front had a white tiger on it lying down. On top of the lying tiger, silver cursive writing spelled "Get well Soon." Inside of the card, had silver writings and plus all the concerns of the White tigers. Mariah read all of the letters from Lee, Gary and Kevin. She summed everything up and wrote…

Hey Rei! We're leaving.

All of us are going back to China. Please visit 

us sometime. We all love you.

Hope you get better soon. Always love you in a sisterly way.

You have another admirer. I'm sure. The person's 

closer than you think. I assure you. Bye!

Love always, Mariah. 

With that, Mariah left with the tigers leaving a small kiss on Rei's cheek.

~*~*~*~*~

At the stadium, Tala and Tyson were fighting for the championship title. Max and Kenny sat excitedly watching the intense battle. Kai sat there just in his serious mode, expecting Tala to beat Tyson in no time. Kai knew Tala, leading his foe into a cold blizzard trap and then make his opponent confuse and fail to concentrate and simply lose. Only to be fair, Kai didn't tell Tyson, Kai sat back and closed his eyes.

*Flash Back*

"Let 'r Rip!" yelled a red-head blader. Two beyblades clash into each other for the fifth time. A huge mass of snow whirled around in the dish and a little blue beyblade fell out. 

"Aw Man! You beat me again! Using the same attack! Tala!!! You have to teach me how to do that!" A five year old bluenette pouted. 

"You're pretty good yourself. Usually after one hit your blade flies out of the dish. You improved Kai." Tala pats the short tempered child on the back. " we both still have lots to learn. I'm only a year older than you. I have much to learn too. I promise you this, whatever Boris teaches me I'll teach you. You'll start your training with Boris a little later than I did. Your Grandfather said so. And now I'll teach you my strategy. Each bit beast has many different attacks. Your Dranzer has fire attacks. For each attack you need concentration and energy to send out an attack. Okay? Now give it a try." 

Tala, knowing Kai's strength used an old beyblade without a bit best. The two launched their blade into the dish Kai called upon Dranzer and his first ever attack sprang from his blade. It demolished the other blade into pieces. 

"Yes! I Did It! I BEAT YOU!!" The five year old, Kai punched his right hand up in victory, but slowly falling forward to the floor. 

"I knew you can do it. That's all for today. You wasted a huge amount of strength." Tala caught Kai just in time before he fell to the ground.

"Give me a piggy back ride Tala!" Kai climbed onto Tala's back. The older boy carried the younger one to their room. The room had two beds. Dim lit with 2 lamps. The two beds were beside each other. Infront of the two beds was a large oak desk standing next to two closets. Tala and tucked Kai in under the large comfy blankets, gave a good night kiss on Kai's cheek and fell asleep on his own bed.

*End of Flashback*

Kai re-opened his eyes and touched the side of his cheek. "Tala" he whispered softly. He remembered every night before he went to sleep Tala would give him a hug or a kiss for comfort. But everything changed after another lavender haired beyblade prodigy came to the abbey. He, Bryan, took the place in Tala's heart. Kai sighed, but in a sense he knew Tala was always a brother to him and would never forget. Once the Russian tournament began, Kai went back to seek his brother. Out in the cold winters of Russia, the two beybladers walked into the study of the Hiwatari mansion and talked for hours about the demolition boys and breakers.

The bluenette shook out of his memory conversation with Tala and looked upwards to see the final battle. Tyson was playing with Tala's emotions. Kai automatically knew Tyson would win unless a stroke of luck came by his brother. The team captain stood up and began to walk out of the stadium to visit the one and only Rei.

"Kai!" Max yelled to him. Kai walked on and waved the blond off. 

"Max! Don't follow him. Tyson needs our support and Kai probably knows the outcome of this battle. It's Tyson's to take home. He probably is going to the hospital to see Rei.

~*~*~*~

Arriving at the hospital, Kai was lead to his team mate's room.

"Rei…" Kai looked through the transparent window. Another flashback raced in Kai's mind. 

~*~*~

" You are meant to be with another. As I am with Bryan." Tala assured Kai with a light tint of pink dancing on his cheek. 

"What are you talking about?" Kai asked curiously. 

"Rei." Tala mouthed to him. 

"No. I don't think so… He likes Mariah!" Kai tried to convince Tala.

" Don't lie to me brother. I know what you're feelin'. And when you left to visit moi, the neko-jin's face was filled with sadness… He's got's da hot's fur* you bro." (A/n: Fur not For… Yes I know the difference… Jus a pun on words)

"No…" Kai repeated again suppressing a blush.

"Then why do you always talk shit about the others and praise Rei? You've been thinking of him a lot lately. I could see it in your eyes."

Kai turns away and blushes " My ass."

"Whatever. You know it's true. Laters!" Tala laughed and waved good bye to Kai. 

~*~*~

Kai snorted. "My ass." And walked into the room where Rei lay. He nears the unconscious figure. Rei was bandaged up. All the blows from Bryan were brutal. Kai checked the board clip attached to the front of Rei's bed. Twisted ankle, cuts on the arm, broken rib… Kai leaned over Rei like a doctor, but instead of looking at the bruises and cuts Kai examines Rei's facial features. 

~*~*~

Kai's POV 

~*~*~

So beautiful. Just lying there. So beautiful in his sleep. No… All the time… Muscular torso just like mine. He works out I can see. 

In the back of my mind the little voice sang. 'He's got's da hot's fur you bro' 'He's got's da hot's fur you bro' Tala's voice. I ignored it. 

I scan the room. A card? I take it and look at it. I was surprised to see what Mariah wrote. I read aloud. 

"You have another admirer. I'm sure. The person's

closer than you think. I assure you."

Did she know? Did she know I like Rei? But how? 

"I know it's true I can't deny I really do love you Rei." I whisper even though he wouldn't hear. " I just wish someday I would be able to say it to your beautiful face when you're awake." I cup his chin and leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. Still leaning over him I look at the neko-jin and wanting to give another kiss that he won't remember. 

"KAI!" A voice intruded my action as the door slammed open. I turn my head. Tyson, Max and Kenny. 

"We Won!" The same voice who addressed my name jumped up and down. 

"I thought so Max." 

"uuhh… What are you doing over Rei, Kai?" Tyson asked dumbly. 

I was still towering over Rei. "I was… Umm.. Just checking the bruises and cuts if they were deep." Real smooth… real smooth I say to myself. 

"On his face?" Kenny asked. " He didn't get any cuts or bruises on his face besides the one on his forehead which isn't that deep. 

Damn that smart ass. I take out my cell and said, "I just received a call. See you guys later." And I run out the room door, down the hallway and out of the hospital. 

~*~*~End of Kai's POV~*~*~

"That was odd." Max started. 

"I thought you weren't suppose to turn off your cellphones in the hospital." Tyson exclaimed.

"Weird." Kenny stated. They all heard a groan. 

"Rei!" They shouted in unison. 

"Hey guys." Rei weakly sat up. "Where'd Kai go?" 

" You were awake?" Max asked.

"Sorta." Rei answered blushing a bit.

"How long where you awake?" Tyson wondered.

"Then you know that Kai was towering over you and acting all weird and ran out of the room saying he has to take a call?" Max said in one breath 

"uhh… I think." Rei lied. "Actually I was awake before… never mind. He was fully awake after Mariah gave him a kiss on the cheek and left. He simply just feigned asleep. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

OWARI?? 

Please Review!!! 

~Aznfyre


	2. Bar confession

Taking Advantage 

Chapter Two

A/n: I finally updated… ^^ Sorry!!!!! ;;; I know… I know Long wait… Read and Review! ~

~*~*~*~

"Come on Kai! You only have like, what? Two more days to see him. And your just running away like that? He deserves to know the truth before he leaves! How do you think that neko-jin will feel?" A redhead shouted. 

"How do you even know he'll loo..lov.. Love me back, Tala?" Holder of Dranzer sputtered. " I know I read something I shouldn't have… But I 'm still not convinced. What if Mariah's wrong? What if Rei really loves her? How do you even know Rei's… Rei's … -?"

"Like us?" Bryan finished Kai's sentence hugging Tala. 

"Argh look… We've been through this once, we've been through this a million times!" Tala explained and reminded the heart fallen boy about the little excerpts of Rei's emotion and facial expressions when Kai was around the neko-jin. 

"No… Tala! How do I know its true?" Kai demanded.

"Bryan! Help me out!" Tala pleaded his lover. Kai took another swig of his beer, getting a bit tipsy. 

~*~*~*~

At Hotel

~*~*~*~

That night Rei was brought back to the five star hotel the Breakers where staying at. 

"Where's dinner?" Tyson groaned for the 50th time. " I'm so hungry!"

"After we find Kai, we'll get dinner okay? Besides he's the only one with the money." Kenny answered. 

They went up to the penthouse floor and checked in their reserved rooms if the captain was in any of them. 

"Stupid Kai! He's always disappearing to places! I want food! I swear if I don't get food this second I'll pass out!" Tyson complained. 

"Couldn't you put your stomach on hold? Finding Kai is the most important thing right now!" An annoyed Rei scolded. All eyes where on him. Noticing what he said Rei quickly continued stuttering" Err… He IS important… umm… cause he does have the money…" Finishing with a tint of rosy pink spread across his cheeks. They all resumed looking for Kai in the building. 

Five minutes later Max suggested that they ask Mr. Dickenson for some money to eat dinner. Mr. Dickenson gladly gave them some and had dinner with them down at the hotel restaurant. 

"So no luck in finding Kai? Our private plane will bring us to our original homes two days later. Rei will be going back to Hong Kong. Max will go back to the States. Tyson will go back to Japan. Kai will probably stay here. " Mr. Dickenson said wiping his lips after dinner. 

"Umm… yeah…" Rei said miserably. /Where are you Kai? I want to see you one last time. I want to tell you something before I leave forever./ Rei was thinking so much that he didn't realise Mr. Dickenson asked him a question. "Huh?" Rei asked absentmindedly. 

" I just asked if you were okay, Rei. You seem kind of forlorn." The old man repeated. "Well I'll see you boys later!" With that Mr. Dickenson paid and left.

Tyson yawned. "Maxie let's go to bed. I'm tired." 

"I get the washroom first!" Max exclaimed. 

"Why do you always get the bathroom first Max?" Kenny whined. 

"Kenny you can use the washroom in Kai's and my room. I think it's still empty. I need to ask Mr. Dickenson something so I won't be back for a while. Just lock the door behind you." Rei gave his key to Kenny and ran the elevator. 

~*~*~*~

Mr. Dickenson's room 

~*~*~*~

Knock… Knock … Knock… Rei rapped his had against the door. 

"Come in." Said a voice behind the door. 

"Ah… I see you have come Rei. I think I know where Kai is. I'm heading to that place anyway." Mr. Dickenson fixed up his tie, put on his coat and lead Rei out of the door. 

"Funny how I didn't say a word and you know exactly what I want." Rei said half confused.

"I didn't take psychology for nothing Rei." Mr. Dickenson answered. 

(A/N: its psychology right? Where you can see how other's feel by their body language? Err… well something like that if I'm wrong…)

" Where are we going?" Rei questioned stepping into Mr. Dickenson's car. He didn't answer, but just started the car and turning on some music.

~*~*~*~

No matter what I do  
I cant stop thinkin of you  
You're always on my mind  
My heart is not a home  
Since you've been gone  
I wish you would come back to me  
You dont know what you've done to me  
I cant sleep at night baby  
Wishin you were here with me  
There's sumthin' bout the love you give  
No one else can give it to me  
I miss you like crazy  
~*~*~*~

Listening to the lyrics of the song made Rei think even more about Kai. /Does he really love me? I'm going nuts just staying here. I don't even know where I'm going. Only this afternoon he just said that when I was pretending to sleep. I hope its true./ Rei's hair shadowed his face. 

"Okay we're here. I've seen the Kai walking past here once or twice meeting with Tala…You lead Kai home when you find him. It's about a 10 minute walk from here to the hotel." Mr. D told Rei walking into the bar. 

" Go and look around if you find Kai. Good Luck." It sounded like a mission to Rei. Rei pushed his way through the crowd of dancing people and scanned the room with his cat-like eyes. Red-hair, lavender hair and a two shaded colour hair. /Kai! Tala??? Bryan??/ 

"KAI!!!!" Rei shouted, but to no success. Rei ran through the crowd once again to reach the trio. "Kai!" He shouted yet again only a few steps away from Kai. The next second Rei paused where he was. "Kai…" For yet a third time Rei shouted but his voice faltered but was still heard. Kai was being kissed by Tala. Rei just stood there dumbfounded being. 

" Come one lil' bro. I'm bringing you home. Just like the old times." Tala kissed Kai on the forehead.

"Ahem." Bryan cleared his throat so that Tala would notice someone unexpected just came. 

"Rei? What are you doing here?" Tala asked embarrassed. " Err.. you see this is not what you think it is Rei." The poor neko-jin just stood there starring in disbelief. 

"Rei?" Kai opened his eyes. " Rei! You're… aren't you ??? Why??? " 

"Why Tala?" Rei looked at him with teary eyes and began to turn his back. 

" You are not going." Bryan held on to Rei to keep him from leaving. 

"Bryan! Don't hurt him!" Kai commanded. 

"Arghhhh!! I just came from the hospital because of you!" Rei snarled as Bryan loosened his grip.

"And again… This is not what you think. You see…-" Tala tried to explain to the surprised Rei.s

"No! I've seen enough! I had enough! Let me go! My place was never to be here! I thought you really meant what you said to me in the hospital, Kai!" Rei shut his mouth quickly. /Shit! Now he'll know I wasn't asleep!/

"You weren't still… unconscious? Argghhh Tala! Big brother!!!! Bring me home!!!!" Kai complained like a five year old. 

"Alright… okay I'll bring you home, Kai." Tala hugged his 'brother'. " You see Rei? We aren't truly related. We were just brought up together. I was there for him and vice versa. Yes I am older than him. And then Bryan came and he's my lover not Kai. I just care for Kai as my brother. I was going to bring him home. But … now that you're here you can bring him back to the hotel." 

"Tala! I just want to go home now!!!!" Kai growled softly leaning on to Tala's back. Bryan let go of Rei. Rei, just stood there confused. Tala pushed Kai gently back into sitting position.

"You're going back with Rei." Tala told the half drunk blader. 

"No…" Kai moaned 

" I know something that would change your mind bro." Tala smirked.

"Yeah? What would that be?" Kai cracked one eye open.

The redhead stepped towards Rei, who was still utterly in shock and kissed the neko-jin passionately on the lips. In less than a second, Kai was up on his feet with steam coming out of his ears, fully pissed off at Tala. Bryan didn't know whether to be mad at Rei or laugh at Kai. All in all Kai pulled Tala off of Rei and hugged the neko-jin like there was no tomorrow.

"Ow.. Kai you're hurting me." Rei muttered.

"I knew you would change your mind." Tala said to Kai. 

Bryan snickered as Kai let go of Rei totally humiliated. Kai and Rei blushed many different shades of red. 

"Come on Kai. It's okay. I love you too. I heard you in the hospital. And yes I wasn't asleep." Rei confessed timidly putting his hand on Kai's shoulder. 

"Take care of Kai, Rei." Tala told Rei and took Bryan's hand to walk off into the dance floor attracting the whole crowd. 

Kai and Rei were left behind. 

" You really meant what you said Kai?" Rei tipped Kai's chin up to look him eye to eye. 

"Yes. And I'm not afraid of saying it again Rei, Wo ai ne Rei. Forever." Kai smiled. 

" Aishiteru Kai. Forever." Rei hug Kai tightly, ignoring his pains. Rei was facing the dance area to see all lights where on two bladers. 

"Wow…Tala and Bryan can really dominate the dance floor." Rei complemented. 

" Yeah. They can. And I know how to beat him." Kai smirked and dragged Rei to the dance floor. The pair started to compete with Bryan and Tala until they all were exhausted. (A/N: Which was about like 3 am … ;;…) Rei and Kai walked out of the bar with Bryan and Tala.

"I told you, Tala! You shouldn't had taught Kai those dance moves!" Bryan said tiredly. "Could we stay at your place for the night Kai? Its too far from Biovolt." Bryan continued. 

" Yeah sure. Okay with you Rei?" Rei nodded being carried by Kai. 

~*~*~*~

****

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

__

Owarii? 

Probably… Any Requests of continuation? ?

~*~*~*~


End file.
